


Si tuviera corazón

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos Hombre de Hojalata, ¿no vas a preguntarle al Mago si tiene un nuevo corazón para tí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tuviera corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Escrito para el prompt "Tony/Loki. Corazón de metal. Cuando un plan falla, Loki tiene que saber por qué y hará lo que sea necesario para averiguarlo."

# Si tuviera corazón

**I**

Estos humanos, estos _mortales_ , no son como ninguna otra especie que Loki haya conocido antes. Son diminutos, son fáciles de romper. Puedes quebrar sus articulaciones y abrir su piel flácida para hurgarles las entrañas y golpearles en la nuca para acabar con todos sus procesos neuronales. Aún así, a pesar de ser trozos de carne y huesos que aprendieron a razonar gracias a un milagroso proceso evolutivo, tienen unas mentes maravillosas.

Y es _tan_ sencillo entrar en ellas, lo más importante que poseen, su esencia, todo lo que son, y caminan sin darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. No tienen barreras, no tienen sistemas de protección, están desprovistos de cualquier mecanismo que impida las incursiones ajenas. Se pueden derrumbar sus voluntades y enjaularlas en un rincón; se pueden atrapar sus corazones y tenerlos a tu merced. 

(Barton tenía un buen corazón, leal y fiero, que le habría llevado al mismísimo infierno y luego le habría sacado de allí. El corazón de Thor es igual.)

Loki es libre. Creían que podían encerrarle en una torre, más alta que cualquier otra torre de Asgard, donde se centrasen todas las miradas y por eso siempre estuviese vigilada, sin posibilidad de escape. Odín creía que si le arrancaba la lengua y ataba su magia con fuertes conjuros jamás podría recuperarla. Thor creía que necesitaba su compañía, que su locura se curaría si se sentaba a su lado día tras día recordando viejos tiempos, que recuperaría al hermano que había perdido (y que sin embargo estaba allí mismo, a su lado).

Son todos unos necios. No había conjuro que pudiera apartar a la magia de él eternamente, la magia le llama, la magia le _quiere_ , esa es su naturaleza. Loki sólo precisaba de tiempo y de cortes en las muñecas para poder escribir con su sangre en el suelo el hechizo que le haría libre. No había fuerza capaz de detenerle de romper sus cadenas y huir. Y no había día lo suficientemente resplandeciente que despejase todas las sombras por las que él sabía escurrirse.

(Y la locura… está disfrutando cada segundo de ella.)

Loki es libre. Cae por el universo y sabe con exactitud a dónde quiere ir a parar. Adelanta cometas que viajan a mayor velocidad que él, atraviesa constelaciones, destruye agujeros negros que se interponen en su camino. Se fabrica una lengua nueva, se deja llevar por la euforia de tener todo el poder que quiera a su disposición, y empieza a entretejer su venganza.

Tiene asuntos pendientes en la Tierra. La zorra que obtuvo la verdad. El monstruo que se atrevió a ponerle sus manos encima. El soldado de otro tiempo. El arquero. Su querido hermano. Pero primero, _primero_ Stark, el hombre de hierro, el único al que no pudo someter a su control.

Se encargará de los Vengadores, del planeta, de su estrella y de su Galaxia, hasta que no quede nada de ellos en los mapas estelares, ni siquiera un asterisco en los márgenes que indique “estuvieron aquí”. Se encargará de traerles el Ragnarök, de que lo vivan en primera fila. Después sólo tendrá que llevarlo a Asgard.

Aterriza en la Tierra y el peso de la gravedad resiente sus músculos. Está bajo La Estatua de la Libertad. ¡Nueva York, Nueva York! Brilla llena de promesas y de esperanzas, es el lugar donde se puede partir de cero. Esta vez no llega como un conquistador, llega como un refugiado, un inmigrante, un _prófugo_. Pero el sueño americano dice que cualquiera puede prosperar con esfuerzo y determinación, por eso Estados Unidos es la tierra de las oportunidades.

Aunque es de madrugada, siempre hay algún tugurio abierto donde se puede comer. Loki se toma una jarra de agua fría, una jarra de cerveza amarga y una jarra de café negro, bien cargado y sin azúcar. Y pide una pizza tamaño familiar, con mucho queso y ternera grasienta. No es lo más elegante del mundo, ni una comida digna de un rey, pero disfruta de ella mientras el tomate le chorrea por las comisuras de la boca, ya dejará el vino y el caviar para otra ocasión. Está hambriento. Y se siente más vivo que nunca.

Se cuela en una casa lujosa, de unos ricos del Upper East Side, y sumerge a sus habitantes en pesadillas de las que no van a poder escapar nunca. Se da un baño, una pequeña parada, no duerme porque no tiene sueño, está febril, histérico por la adrenalina. La costumbre le hace detenerse unos instantes, relajarse, revisar su plan, no se debe ser inconsciente, no se deben dejar cabos sueltos.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y tiene cosas que hacer.

 

**II**

La mansión de Stark está en silencio. No queda nada del edificio en el que se libró la batalla contra los Chitauri. Es una nueva estructura de acero y cristal, coronada con un letrero siempre iluminado, siempre a la vista, como una advertencia: Vengadores. Aquí es donde viven los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Loki siente el poder de eso que llaman tecnología por toda la casa, como si fuera miles de chispas que se mueven continuamente. Es algo parecido a la magia, y a la vez diferente. Tienen palabras extrañas para cosas que Loki puede ver y tocar y manipular, que comprende a simple vista sin necesidad de ecuaciones, de microscopios. Los humanos no serían nada sin ella, no sabrían cómo funcionar, se han vuelto demasiado dependientes.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, apaga los sistemas informáticos, las alarmas, los electrodomésticos, los aparatos de comunicación. La Inteligencia Artificial, cuya conciencia existe más allá de los cables, enterrada en lo más hondo de la mansión, queda ciega, sorda y muda. Vigila la casa como Heimdall vigila los nueve reinos, pero no es más difícil de engañar que él. Deja la casa indefensa, sin que ningún dato o pulso electromagnético pueda entrar o salir de ella.

Da una vuelta por el taller, y le complace ver que Stark ha estado pensando en él. Hay un artefacto que reacciona y se enciende cuando Loki se aproxima. Hace que todo el cuerpo le cosquillee y que su magia se retuerza dentro de él, poniéndose a la defensiva, avisándole, _ten cautela_.

¿Así que Stark ha estado ideando una forma de derrotarle? Eso es acercarse demasiado. Loki lo destruye con un giro de muñeca y las piezas se desintegran a nivel molecular, sin dejar rastro de su existencia. No se deben dejar los proyectos sin finalizar donde cualquiera pueda verlos.

Stark es una doble amenaza. Por un lado están su tecnología, sus trajes mecánicos, su inteligencia retorcida y brillante que sería capaz de alcanzar los secretos del Universo si se estirase un poco más. Una inteligencia admirable si se tiene en cuenta la estupidez del resto de los primates que habitan el planeta, una inteligencia muy por encima de la media. Loki está dispuesto a considerarle un digno rival. Inventos como este pueden hacer que todos sus planes fracasen.

Pero más peligroso es el hombre en sí. Está tan deseoso de expiar sus errores, tan desesperado por demostrar a todo el mundo que es un héroe, que haría cualquier cosa.

Loki sólo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para verlo, que tiene una línea de moralidad fina y delgada, que su voluntad hierve, que se sacrificaría por su mundo si la situación lo requiriese. Y que hay algo más en su pecho que un corazón culpable y contrito, que le hizo librarse de su control. Algo fuerte y potente que palpita como un segundo corazón.

Stark duerme en camiseta interior y calzoncillos, roncando y destapado. La habitación no está completamente a oscuras, entran luces de la calle: la tenue claridad de la luna y la deslumbrante Nueva York nocturna, y en su pecho un fulgor azulado que nunca se apaga. Lo que sabe de ello es lo que le contó Selvig, que Tony Stark fue capturado en Afganistán, herido de muerte, y tuvo que construirse el corazón de un robot para sobrevivir. No se sabe mucho más, Stark no deja que nadie se le acerque. No hay entrevistas ni documentales sobre esa parte de su vida.

Contemplarle dormir es aburrido. Loki sube a la cama y se sienta sobre él, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura. Stark se revuelve en sueños, con una sonrisa. Loki levanta entonces con brusquedad sus brazos y los pega al cabecero de madera, paralizándolos con un conjuro para que no pueda moverlos y quede obligado a permanecer acostado. Stark abre los ojos, confundido, y cuando enfoca la vista hacia lo que tiene encima, intenta pegar un grito que queda atrapado en sus labios. Loki le presiona le boca con una de sus manos, triunfante de reconocer un destello de pánico en su cara. 

Nota como intenta quitárselo de encima, pero su esfuerzo es inútil y Stark se cansa y se queda quieto, en tensión, mirándole con furia.

− Será inútil que grites o que intentes liberarte. Todos duermen, incluso el ser que debería estar protegiendo la casa. Charlemos un rato, ha sido un largo viaje y tú me debes una copa. 

La mano de Loki deja en libertad su boca y se desliza por su cuello, para agarrarlo firmemente. Stark siente el frío aguijoneándole la garganta, todo Loki está frío, como si fuera un glaciar pasando sobre él, aplastándole

− Grandísimo hijo de la gran puta –dice entre dientes−, tendrían que haberte cortado la cabeza.

− Oh, los enanos lo intentaron una vez. No les funcionó… muy bien.

Loki tiene una voz arrulladora y suave, complaciente. El efecto queda un poco estropeado por sus ojeras, por las venas rojas que resaltan en su mirada.

− Perdona que no me levante – Stark habla resollando, Loki apenas le deja respirar, aún así se las apaña para que sus palabras tengan el tono despreocupado y mordaz que le apetezca −. Te serviría una copa si me dejases, preparo unos mojitos que están de muerte.

− No finjas que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí. Sin tu traje y aislado estás indefenso.

− Ese es el mismo error que cometiste la última vez – Stark sonríe sin pudor enseñándole los dientes −. Si estuvieras tan seguro de tu ventaja no te importaría soltarme.

Sus ojos brillan con altanería, su actitud chulesca sería un insulto si no fuera porque en los tics de su rostro no puede ocultar el miedo. No es estúpido, sabe a la perfección que su situación está jodida. No obstante, Loki puede adivinar que también hay atrevimiento, y es que en el fondo estas circunstancias le gustan, le ponen. Vive para esto, es un adicto a los latidos a mil por hora y a la adrenalina y a las partidas de ajedrez en las que se juega el todo o la nada.

− Pero es que quiero echarle un vistazo de cerca a esto. 

Loki agarra la camiseta con su otra mano y se la quita rajándola de un tirón. El reactor queda al descubierto, una placa de metal redonda, brillante y pulida y en el centro un triángulo azul que despide luz y calor. Lo agarra por los bordes y puede sentir su vibración en las yemas de los dedos, como si estuviera vivo y respirase. En un impulso, Loki tira de él hacia fuera y Stark gime de dolor.

− Supusiste un escollo en mis planes Stark, vengo a averiguar qué es lo que salió mal.

Stark se queda callado, Loki puede oír como su cerebro trabaja buscando una salida. Está expuesto y su punto débil está al descubierto.

Inclina la cabeza para mirarlo con atención. Puede ver restos de una intoxicación por paladio entre las fibras de su piel, agarradas a sus células. Finas líneas negras que no se desvanecerán jamás, sin embargo, son tan pequeñas que no tienen importancia ya. Parece ser que Stark tiene la habilidad de ponerse al borde de la muerte con frecuencia.

Pasea los dedos por la superficie, mira con más profundidad dentro del reactor, donde se combinan y transforman y descomponen partículas atómicas para crear energía. Hay algo, un elemento químico metálico, una partícula equilibrada y poderosa, formando átomos perfectos, haciendo funcionar un electroimán que mantiene a salvo el corazón de Stark de trozos de metrallas imposibles de quitar. Están quietos, y si se movieran chocarían en su trayectoria con el músculo que sigue latiendo ajeno a todo. 

El báculo que le proporcionaron los Chitauri no llegó a tocar su piel. La placa de metal, ese reactor que vibra entre sus pulmones, ese elemento que Loki puede reconocer porque ya lo ha visto antes, tiene una fuerza más potente que la magia de los Chitauri. Incluso repele con algo de eficacia la suya propia. 

Stark no sabe el tesoro que guarda en el pecho.

− Podría arreglarlo − Loki mueve la mano del reactor a la piel de Tony, sus dedos justo sobre el lugar donde están enterrados los trozos de metralla. Tony los siente dentro, moverse unos milímetros, estremecerse, volverse estalactitas. −Vamos Hombre de Hojalata, ¿no vas a preguntarle al mago si tiene un nuevo corazón para ti? 

− ¡Vaya, eso sí que me ha sorprendido, conocimiento de la cultura pop! Me basta con el que tengo, gracias, pero es bueno saber que tú tienes un corazón gentil y generoso.

− Yo no tengo corazón Stark, tuve que venderlo para sobrevivir, cuando Thor y Odín me dejaron caer. 

− ¡Qué curioso! Me habían dado a entender que tú fuiste el que se soltó. Algún rollo suicida de esos.

Loki quiere contestarle, furioso, sin embargo el rugido de una bestia sube por las paredes. No había contado con que Hulk pudiera reconocer su esencia y se despertase. En fin, ya ha terminado lo que venía a hacer, vuelve su atención de nuevo a Stark, que parece divertido por la posibilidad de que Loki acabe otra vez estampado contra el suelo.

− No voy a matarte ahora, no sería entretenido. Tengo planes, grandes planes para ti, y te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me dispares con lo mejor que tengas. Y luego destruiré todo lo que amas y te dejaré que lo contemples impotente. Ahora dame un beso de despedida.

Loki tuerce la cabeza y le roza los labios con la lengua. La pared de la habitación se rompe en mil pedazos y Hulk entra con los puños en alto. Los trozos de ladrillo y yeso vuelan hacia la cama y caen sobre Tony, que está solo en la cama. Loki ya ha desaparecido.

 

**III**

Sabe que le están buscando. Las islas de Svalbard permanecen en tinieblas durante 6 meses al año, y allí se esconde. 

Odín nunca pudo recuperar el Casquete de los Antiguos Inviernos porque Loki lo dejó escondido en la Tierra, en un lugar seguro. Ahora lo tiene en las manos. Es hora de empezar.


End file.
